Apoptosis or programmed cell death is important during embryonic development, metamorphosis, tissue renewal, hormone-induced tissue atrophy and many pathological conditions. In multi-cellular organisms, apoptosis ensures the elimination of superfluous cells including those that are generated in excess, have already completed their specific functions or are harmful to the whole organism. In reproductive tissues that are characterized by cyclic functional changes, massive cell death occurs under the control of hormonal signals. A growing body of evidence suggests that the intracellular "death program" activated during apoptosis is similar in different cell types and conserved during evolution.
Apoptosis involves two essential steps. The Bcl-2 family of proteins that consists of different anti- and pro-apoptotic members is important in the "decision" step of apoptosis. In contrast, the "execution" phase of apoptosis is mediated by the activation of caspases, cysteine proteases homologous to the C. elegans protease ced-3, that induce cell death via the proteolytic cleavage of substrates vital for cellular homeostasis. Bcl-2-related proteins act upstream from caspases in the cell death pathway and recent studies demonstrated that another C. elegans gene, ced-4, or its mammalian homolog Apaf-1 can bridge between Bcl-2/ced-9 family members and caspases.
The proto-oncogene Bcl-2 was originally isolated at the breakpoint of the t(14, 18) chromosomal translocation associated with follicular B-cell lymphoma. Over-expression of Bcl-2 suppresses apoptosis induced by a variety of agents both in vitro and in vivo. Subsequent studies identified a family of Bcl-2-related proteins possessing several conserved BH (Bcl-2 homology) domains important for homo- or hetero-dimerization between family members. In addition, a C-terminal transmembrane region for membrane anchoring is also conserved in most members. Based on their differential roles in regulating apoptosis, the Bcl-2-related proteins can be separated into anti-apoptotic (Bcl-2, Bcl-xL, Mcl-1, Bcl-w and Bfl-1/A1) and pro-apoptotic members (Bax, BAD, Bak, Bik, Hrk and BID). Through hetero-dimerization, the balance between pro- and anti-apoptotic proteins presumably determines cell fate. The anti-apoptotic effect of Bcl-2 is not universal, however, because Bcl-2 over-expression is not effective in blocking Fas-mediated apoptosis and the apoptosis of auto-reactive thymocytes during negative selection. Recent identification of multiple Bcl-2-related proteins suggests that selective Bcl-2 members may act in a tissue- and dimerization-specific manner.